Wild Kratts Wiki:Featured User Nomination
This is the page where the official community award, the , is nominated and voted upon. The earns a userbox that is a permanent badge. This user is also featured on the main page. After receiving the award, users may not be nominated again for at least one year. Click here to skip straight to the voting. Requirements The is a user who: * Makes edits to of the highest quality (not necessarily quantity). This may be through: ** The dedicated improvement of articles (large rewrites and additions done at once rather than numerous small fixes over time) ** Valued and constructive contributions to discussion. * Shows maturity and kindness in his or her participation in the community. * Has been an Wild Kratts Wikian for at least a week. It should be noted that users who make a large number of very minor changes to boost their edit count are unlikely to be nominated. Remember that eligible nominators are all experienced users. Procedures * Users must have 50 edits and be a regular contributor for a month to be able to nominate. ** Users who have been absent for extended periods of time (3 months or more) will be considered as "new users" for the purposes of this award. Hence, they must follow the procedure above. * Any user with more than 10 edits is eligible to vote. Stage 1: Nominating # Nominations will be accepted until the second to last week of any given month. # Users may not nominate themselves. Users must be nominated by another user. The user then has to accept the nomination, and also qualify the requirements. # Users may not nominate each other (e.g. A can't nominate B and B nominate A in the same month) Stage 2: Voting # Voting will occur, starting on the third day of any given month, and ending at the end of any given month. # There are both "oppose" and "support" votes placed underneath each candidate's name. Voters may also wish to make a comment on their vote. Vote by typing # ~~~~ under the user you wish to vote for. # Everyone's vote counts as one vote. Admins do not hold extra power. # At the end of the month, the user with the most votes will become the User of the Month. An administrator will hand out the award and change the main page to reflect the result. Tiebreaker * In the event of a tie, the award for that month will be given to the first user to be nominated within those that are tied, and the other nominees that are tied will receive the award for the subsequent months, again in the order they were nominated. Voting will then continue for the first month after this. Previous users |} Voting type=commenttitle page=Wild Kratts Wiki:Featured User Nomination preload=Wild Kratts Wiki:Featured User Nomination/layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate a User December Nomination I, User1, nominate User. (Other appropriate nomination statements may be used. The nominating user may give a reason for their nomination if they wish.) :I, User, accept this nomination. (Other appropriate acceptance statements may be used.) Votes # Reason for support. (signature here) # Reason for oppose. (signature here) # / when you are running the nominee needs to have support from the ones who agree to have you run other times the nominee sometimes have to be either have support. (signature here) Nomination I, User1, nominate User. (Other appropriate nomination statements may be used. The nominating user may give a reason for their nomination if they wish.) :I, User, accept this nomination. (Other appropriate acceptance statements may be used.) Votes # Reason for support. (signature here) # Reason for oppose. (signature here) # / when you are running the nominee needs to have support from the ones who agree to have you run other times the nominee sometimes have to be either have support. (signature here)